


草莓酒心糖

by Autism715



Category: allby
Genre: M/M, 双O
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autism715/pseuds/Autism715
Summary: ABO设定，西安兰蔻双宇，粉毛衣+白衬衣，双0水仙（重点）OOC，请勿上升真人！请勿横插一屌！私设粉毛衣宇为北，白衬衣宇为白，嗲精互称，用词不净，避雷注意！磨乳，双头，互口，应有尽有，高辣高脏





	草莓酒心糖

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定，西安兰蔻双宇，粉毛衣+白衬衣，双0水仙（重点）  
> OOC，请勿上升真人！请勿横插一屌！  
> 私设粉毛衣宇为北，白衬衣宇为白，嗲精互称，用词不净，避雷注意！  
> 磨乳，双头，互口，应有尽有，高辣高脏

01

 

会场里忽然传来一阵骚动，人们渐涨的尖叫声一波盖过一波，声浪几欲掀翻屋顶，持久到连坐在后台准备入场的白都觉得有些诡异。

北的人气他最清楚不过，今天穿了一身草莓似的粉更是吸人眼球，可这阵势未免也太大了一些。

白从沙发上站起来，刚准备推门出去看看情况，休息室就被人从外打开了。

是经纪人。

怀里还搂着一个软得快要化成一滩水儿的北。

“怎么了？怎么回事？”

北被白接到了怀里，软趴趴地大口喘着粗气，原本白生生的小脸上扑满了令人心醉的红潮。

助理刚在休息室喷了些空气清新剂，满屋子残余的柠檬香瞬间就被北身上信息素的味道盖过了，软绵绵的草莓甜香闻得人连腰都要酥上一段。

“北刚上台，就有个粉丝冲上来，保安没能拦住，一罐Omega催情药都给北用上了……”

北窝在白怀里难受地直掉眼泪，抬着藏在宽大袖口里的小爪子急急地去扒白穿戴整齐的白衬衣，透粉指尖捏上最上方的一粒纽扣，不得要领地乱抓了半天都没扯开白的衣领，只好扭着腰贴得白更紧了些，根本不知道该如何纾解这突如其来的发情期。

“外边爆满，粉丝们都要暴动了，我们暂时还不能出去，”经纪人也是满面愁容，退出房间，还贴心地给两人关上了门，“白，你帮帮他。”

 

 

 

02

 

满室都是Omega发情后的信香，白抱着软成一滩的北坐回沙发，来不及抬手揉揉他毛茸茸的发梢，就被北相当蛮横地压制住手脚，一迈腿跨坐在他大腿上。

“小白，我好难受……帮帮我……”

水濛濛的猫儿眼里写满了委屈，北伸长了胳膊直接揽上白的肩颈，两人胸贴胸，胯抵胯，好一阵撒娇似的磨蹭。

白根本经不起这般撩拨，浑身都浸在北惑人而香软的气味中，慢慢就臊红了耳尖，黑亮亮的眼里也漾起一层水光，柔柔地映着北凑近的漂亮脸蛋。

肉红的柔软唇瓣凑过来猫儿似的吻他，轻轻蹭着唇角，探出艳红的舌尖要白也来舔他。

两人性器都在裤子里撑出了轮廓，挺着细腰，挨在一起细细地蹭，害得白浑身也被抽了劲儿，温顺地张开嘴任北舔弄，舌尖缠着舌尖吃糖似的舔。

软糯糯的小舌总能尝到最甜美的味道，粗粝舌面相触就能在口中炸开令人目眩的酥麻，软了舌尖，也软了两人的身子，相拥着向后陷入沙发靠垫。白忍不住追着北的舌乱跑，拢着唇瓣将它含在唇间轻吮，汲他口中带着甜味的津液，只缓缓吸上两次就可以欺负得北低声呻吟，呜呜咽咽地也凑近了，报复般吮咬白的上唇。

下身宽松的浅色长裤已经被翘起的性器染湿了一小片，不用看都能想象到，藏在北皙白臀肉间的那张小嘴，此时肯定也正动情地流着水儿，打湿了内裤，急切地想吃下什么大东西。

穿了身粉的小家伙恨不得让自己整个人都钻进白的怀里，翘起屁股要白摸他，拽下他的裤子，把两只手都伸进去安抚他。

因为只有白才能让自己舒服，只有白才可以打开他的身体——哪怕白和他一样，也是个最会勾人的Omega。

白最经不起他的撩拨，跟北搂在一起蹭了没两下，出门时刚使用过的信香阻隔剂就失了效，馥郁而醇美的红酒柔香从颈后散出，藏着香果的清醇，也染着醉人的酒气，最后又只留被沉积下来的纸醉金迷。和满室的草莓奶香交织在一起。

他伸手拍拍北的臀尖，示意他跪立在沙发上，末了还怕他不听话似的，又吻了吻北唇角的小痣，被那一圈毛茸茸的小猫胡子刺得唇都痒痒。

北看起来不太情愿，像还没喝够那不苦口的酒，可还是乖乖的跪直了身子，动手把白鼻梁上架着的那副金边眼镜取下来在一旁放好。

西裤拉链很快就被灵巧的指尖挑开了，轻轻一剥，裤子就从北细窄的胯间滑下，露出整个浑圆挺翘的臀瓣，粉毛衣下摆垂下的几条流苏搭在他纯白的底裤上，根本起不到任何遮挡作用，落入眼中反而更添了几分风情。

纯白内裤果然湿透了，身前被肉棒撑起一团鼓包，吸饱了不断从肉头小孔里流出的通透前液，就连两腿间最隐秘的嫩红小嘴都湿漉漉地直流水儿，被白脱下内裤的瞬间，轻薄布料还承了几滴从屁股里溢出的骚水儿。

他性器涨得通红，颤巍巍地暴露在冷空气中，直直指着白的胸口，浪般的情欲冲刷过全身，害他下边流水儿，上边也跟着急得直掉泪珠子。

“小白，小白……”

北被情欲折磨得声线都有些低哑，尾音打着颤，还带上了不易察觉的可怜哭腔，竭尽所能地朝着白撒娇，跪立着慢慢向前爬，直到膝盖碰上最里的沙发靠背。

“舔舔我，求你……”

翘了老高的小东西直直戳上白微张的唇，草莓信香登时扑满了鼻腔，透明的前液甚至已经要沾在那肉红的下唇上。白被牢牢圈在北和沙发之间，脑后沙发软垫蹭乱了他的发，可他无暇顾及，两手捧着北的臀尖边掐边揉，一张嘴就把别人的肉棒含进了口中。

这不是他们第一次互相抚慰。

两副诱人的身子早已熟识情欲，内里是骚浪的一滩水，却总能保留着最纯的外在，干净而柔软，像捧清白月光，落不下半点风尘。

所以他们才会对彼此如此着迷——就像粉丝在心里无数次肖像他们那样。

虽是Omega的体质，北的性器却没有太过娇小，恰好可以塞进白的口中，用圆润冠头抵上他喉咙，让他动着软舌去舔自己发硬的茎身。

白温热湿软的口腔让北忽的软了腰，双手撑在沙发靠背上，将白完全笼在自己身下，眯着猫儿眼低低地喘，连呼吸都乱了调。

“啊……呜……”

小蛇般的舌尖故意舔弄茎身上敏感的软沟，又软又红的唇卖力吸吮着冠头，刺激得口中的性器吐出更多的清甜体液，都被舌尖一点一点舔食干净，再抵着那小孔细细地吸，每次一收缩口腔内壁都会如愿以偿地听北惊呼出声，挺着腰又把自己顶入一截。

“小白吸得我好舒服……小白好厉害……”

白听着他肆意撒娇的嗓音，心尖都快要酥上一块，下身也在裤子里撑起一团小包，几乎浸在了淫水里。他唇上还涂着未擦的口红，刚刚接吻时被北吃了不少，剩下的就全都晕在了唇角，殷红暧昧的一片。他唇上还沾着两人混在一起的体液，整片唇都被染得亮晶晶的，中间吞含着别人的肉棒，艳丽的晶红色泽看上去放荡无比。

落入掌心的两团白肉有着极佳的触感，十指掐上去还会留下小小的凹陷，越靠近臀缝就越是湿滑得抓不牢，沾了满手的骚水儿。白已经被挤到了沙发靠背上，被迫高高昂起头，温顺地张开自己的口腔，任北不自觉地挺着腰操弄他的嘴，不停重复着吞咽动作，吃下更多带着馥郁荷尔蒙气味的清澄液体。

揉捏着臀尖的手又重重抓了两把，指尖忽然滑入湿漉漉的臀缝按上那张已经熟透了的小嘴。翻红的穴口微微开合轻吻着指腹，被指尖破开的瞬间就近乎雀跃地缠了上去，肉壁层层蠕动吮吸着入侵者，挤出一股黏腻的甜香湿液。

白转动手指草草地扩张北状态绝佳的穴，不多时就插入了三指，指腹四处摸着嫩滑的软肉。从穴里溢出的体液沿着指缝在手背上滑出几道明显的水痕，一路蜿蜒至白瘦削的腕。后穴卖力吞吃着手指，被捅得啧啧作响，似是泡满了一腔湿乎乎的甜液，却难以填满自己发浪的穴心。

北快要将自己缩成一小团，他想翘着屁股让手指进的更深一些，却舍不得离开白又滑又热的小嘴，只能哭喊着把白抱得更紧，用光裸的大腿夹着白上身束缚着他，然后再承受白使坏般的持续指奸。

后穴里每一处软肉都泛着麻，却仅有穴口几寸被指腹撑开，模仿着交合的动作不断抽插进出。

受抚慰的绝妙快意从穴口一路攀至穴心，这是他身子熟知的畅快感受，能燃起足以烧昏头的汹涌情潮，而此时却并未给他带来什么像样的慰藉，穴口越是被翻搅操弄，穴心就越是难耐，一阵一阵泛着酸，尖锐到发痛，无论怎么收紧穴壁都无法摆脱这令人发狂的空虚感。

在体内肆意冲撞的欲火烧得肌肤都在发烫，两人挤在沙发一隅，周身都被对方的温热与信香包覆，指尖游走在纤薄肌理上怎么也摸不满足，就算正在深深侵犯对方的温软腔口也难以止住从身子内部泵出的占有欲，想将对方吞吃入腹，也想和对方完全交融。

指尖不再强撑开过分贪吃的穴，转而只插入半截手指，将轮廓漂亮的骨节卡在晶红穴口，按在肉壁上某一处没轻没重地揉。

北终于被刺激得尖叫出声，忽的挺直上身，让自己性器深深操入白的口中，近乎痉挛地抖着身子射了出来，喂白喝下浓浓一股带着草莓甜味的奶白男精。

高潮余韵将将散去，北才跌坐回白怀里，伸着艳红的舌去舔溢出白唇边的那缕腥臊的体液。

白已经没了刚开始时的精明模样，被摘了眼镜后就更是显得慵懒迷离，黑亮亮的猫儿眼里水光一片，隔着层浅雾，似乎随时都能被欺负出水儿来。他眼尾也染上了红，最极致漂亮的红，像酒后不知醉意的人，眯着眼伸出小舌舔弄自己的唇角。

刚吃下的东西勾起了他嗜甜而贪欢的魂儿，让身子开始渴望被触碰、被侵占、被填满，于是他双手捧着北的脸，揪起那条软舌又交换着黏黏糊糊的吻，让他也尝到自己口中的甜味，让他也吃下属于他自己的东西。

可末了，白却不舍得了，明明自己也吃不够那令人成瘾的甜，就缠着北拼命地吸，用舌面舔舐他的舌，直到把两人口中都搅得又酥又麻，黏腻津液承了满口又从唇角流出，谁都不让着谁。

纠缠间白的裤子也被解开了，北使坏捏了一把白的腿根，一吻才被迫中止，白偏过头快要难耐地哭出来。

“别闹……北北……”

被宠得没边的小孩儿嘿嘿笑着，一双含水的眼被他眯成两条可爱的弧度，看上去得意又狡黠，三两下就从白身上爬了下来，两条长腿胡乱蹬了两下把裤子蹬远了，就乖乖跪在地上，一抬手就去拽白的裤带。

白想配合着抬起屁股，可无奈他浑身都泄了劲儿，臀尖将将抬离软垫，湿漉漉的胯间也吸着裤子不让人脱，不算光滑的布料蹭着沙发，害北费了不少力气才把白下身扒光。

又细又直的皙白长腿被人握着膝弯折起，大敞着腿根将私处都完全暴露给人看，白全身都是绵软乏力的，只能任由北摆弄自己的腿，脚掌踩在沙发上，摆出一个极为放荡的M字，等着被人享用。

北的目光如有实质，激得白后穴又吐出一股淫水，濡湿了身下的沙发垫，留下一滩格外显眼的深色水痕。

红酒信香完全毫无遮掩地被释放出来，涨得通红的性器都在湿淋淋地发出邀请，要人来舔舐、吸吮，尝他的味道。

而滑腻的舌尖却并没有理会，直直舔上隐在雪白臀肉间的可怜小口，用粗糙舌面刮搔敏感的嘟肉，味蕾满浸着醇熟的酒香。动情的穴根本无意阻拦外物侵入，北的舌尖在穴口轻轻一顶，就敲开了白最幼嫩最敏感的穴，像条灵巧的蛇，钻到内里四处轻薄着烂软的穴肉。

“啊……不要舔，北北，不要这样玩……”

北温热的吐息悉数扑在了会阴处，软舌也又滑又小，根本搔不到他最渴望被爱抚的地方，反而还会逼得他浑身发颤，穴心不住发浪，想求人操进来，填满自己，就算被操坏也没有关系。

“小白太着急了，是我舔你不舒服吗？”

北还在舔弄着那处嫩穴，时不时拢着唇吸吮穴口，本就春潮汪洋的下身更被搅得发狂，水声尖锐到让人羞耻。而北似乎毫不在意来自白的哀求，反而还在调笑他欲求不满，边舔边说，故意给白听这淫靡的动静。

舌尖乐此不疲地往里钻，唇舌的温度几乎要融掉他所有的矜持，快感像燃着火花的微弱电流，从尾椎一路窜上头顶，浑身都发烫了。

紧贴着后背的沙发似乎也沾上了这份温热，白难耐地扭着上身，衬衣扣子都被他抖着指尖解开了，大敞着虚挂在臂弯上，露出里面贴身的棉T，又被白急躁地一把掀开，伸进去一只白生生的小爪子贴着腰线向上摸，直到指尖碰上自己胸前硬挺的小小乳首。

平日里鲜少裸露在外的肌肤还泛着细柔的奶白，此时被情欲鞭笞得透了浅浅的粉，陷在深色沙发靠垫中有种说不出的精致漂亮。

指尖是肉粉的，乳首也是粉嫩的，小东西刚被指尖一戳，就颤巍巍地漾出更柔的触感，尽力鼓胀着顶上指腹，连乳尖上薄薄一层肌肤都渴望着被触碰，被粗糙的指腹的纹路刮搔，或者用了点力气把它压进柔软的乳晕之中，转着圈揉。

看着白在自己面前自渎，北心里有点不满，兜头脱下身上那件草莓粉的肥大毛衣，连同下面防走光的小白背心，伸长了光裸的胳膊就去找被扔在沙发一角的背包。

背包是助理找来装两人随身物品的，只要肯耐心翻上一翻，从里面发现什么都不稀奇——上次北甚至还在里面藏过换洗内裤。但当北掏出一根看起来非常眼熟的玩具时，白愣了几秒，都快要被北气笑。

一根双头按摩棒。还是两人生日时一起挑的那根。

真不知道北这个小混蛋是不是蓄谋已久的。

北卷着一身馥郁果香趴回白身上，笑得无邪又单纯，如果忽视正被他攥在手里的那根狰狞的假阳具的话。

两人屁股早已湿得不像样，打湿了休息室的沙发垫，当按摩棒一边的仿真冠头抵上白的股间，饶是有些不情愿在半公共场所做爱的白都低喘了一瞬，穴口晶红的软肉猛地收缩，又挤出一股骚水儿，全打在纯黑的按摩棒上。

“唔……啊……”

比舌尖粗长了太多的假肉棒被北握着一点一点破开他的嫩穴，每一寸穴肉都欢喜地缠了上去，被强撑开的痛楚只有一瞬，立马就会被汹涌而剧烈的性快感吞噬，爽得白脚趾都蜷起了。

北近乎贪婪地看着白被插入时迷离的神情，那是浸到骨子里的欲，让人根本无法移开视线。发泄过一次的下身早就又颤巍巍地立起，只是看着白沉溺快意的漂亮脸蛋，身后的穴似乎都泌出了更多清液。

被摆成M字的两条长腿无力地落下，脚踩到了地板上，北顺势虚虚跨坐在他胯间，一手抓着按摩棒的另一头，一手挑起白的下巴索吻。

白被稍稍唤回了些清明，伸手也帮着北扶稳按摩棒，让那狰狞的头部戳在北股间，另一只手抓着他的腰要他自己坐下来。

然后唇上就收获了小孩儿报复性的啃咬。

高高翘起的小屁股一点一点将黑而粗长的玩具吃下，被插入的快感轰然击溃了北的全身，哭喊着又趴在白怀里，抖着腰怎么也不能再吃下去一点了。

可仅是插入，还远远无法平息憋在体内四处乱窜的那阵邪火，白双手都掐上了北的细腰，在他身下卖力地摆着臀，让那根按摩棒在自己穴里小幅抽插进出着，连带着埋在北穴里的那半部分也在不停乱晃，每挺一次腰就朝里顶入一截。

北几乎要被他折腾到哭出来，攀着白的肩无助地喘，“小白，小白……太快了……”

他面上半是欢愉，半是难耐，情欲将他训得眼尾一片水红，赤裸的上身全挨在白身上，性器也抵在一起磨，更是蹭出了一汪骚水儿。

小猫爪子忍不住拨开白碍事的衣服，撩高了直露出来胸前柔粉的两点，挺着胸膛也把自己的贴了过去。

硬起的乳尖相抵，四周软糯的肌肤也紧紧吸着对方，蹭上别人的温热，肌肤相触的微妙感受竟然比指尖玩弄还要令人目眩。

“北北……”

空气中两种信香都交融在了一起，馥郁果香混着醇美的酒气，甜也醉人，一屋子的情欲味儿。

柔嫩的穴急急吞吃着那无温度的死物，两人都被操得浑身乏力，漂亮的猫儿眼里漾着迷乱的潮，泪珠子接连从眼眶里溢出，又被猫儿捧着脸用舌尖一点一点舔去。

临近冲顶，全身都在为那冲刷过全身的销魂蚀骨的快感而颤抖，窄穴痉挛着将假肉棒含得更紧，两人几乎同时尖叫着达到了高潮。

稠白精水悉数沾在两人腹间，将柔白细腻的肌理都染得水光淋淋，仅是轻轻摆一下腰，穴里被搅出的一汪骚水儿就要沿着臀缝流出。

北猫儿似的凑过来，又噙着白的唇乱蹭，抬眼看着白半眯起的猫儿眼，眼尾一片水红。

“小白，我还要……”

 

 

【完】

 


End file.
